Send Me a Postcard
by MadameLaffy
Summary: Lilly always wanted to see the world and go on adventures, and upon meeting Alfred Jones, she is offered an opportunity to do so. Full summary inside. America x Liechtenstein. Reviews are welcome.


**Fandom**: _Hetalia_

**Main Pairing**: _America x Liechtenstein_

**Rating:** _T – Cursing and Adult Situations_

**Summary:**_ Lilly always knew that there was more to life than her brother's rules and fancy garden parties. When she meets a handsome young pilot named Alfred, she gets an opportunity to see just how amazing the world really can be. _

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

_Send me a Postcard _

_by MadameLaffy _

_Prologue_

Summer had never been Lilly's favorite season. The hot, sticky humidity by the coast was unbearable. The bugs that flew by and landed on you, only to leave a large, red mark as a goodbye present. The sun seemed to get closer to the earth every time that season reared its ugly head, and she was reduced to wearing large hats and fanning herself with ridiculous fans. If there was one thing, however, that the young girl could not STAND during the summer, it was garden parties.

She especially hated the garden parties.

"Lilly? Are you almost ready?"

Lilly jumped slightly, snapping the book in her hand shut and placing it to the side on her bed. Taking in a small sigh, and making a face when she inhaled humid air, the young girl stood up. The dress around her waist was tight, even without a corset, and moving was almost impossible. A small knock on the door was heard, followed by an obnoxious squeak. The oak mass opened all the way to reveal her brother, with the same blond hair she had, and his emerald eyes so different from her own.

"Good afternoon, Vash." Lilly stated politely, though her voice barley rose above a whisper. Vash's eyes stared into her own for a long moment before softening. Adjusting the tie around his neck, the boy made a small motion with his head towards the door. "Come on, Lilly. Stop daydreaming all day. We're going to be late for Roderich's party." There was a little malice at the name, but Lilly ignored it.

"Of course, bruder." She nodded, looking at the clock for a moment before following her brother out the door. Going down the staircase, the two reached the large maple doors of their home. Upon swinging open, they revealed a large courtyard. A carriage waited patiently in the driveway to take the two to their destination.

As they entered the carriage, Vash sat across from Lilly as the carriage jolted to life. There was a long pause of quiet before the blond boy cleared his throat. "Now, Lilly." He began, almost hesitantly, "You are aware that you must behave during this event, correct?"

The girl said nothing as her hands reached over to fiddle with her skirts in front of her. Slowly, Lilly's head went up and down in a nod.

"And, you do know that..." He trailed off.

"Yes, yes." Lilly nodded, "No wandering off."

"Exactly." Vash smiled a little, "And please try to enjoy yourself."

Lilly nodded, but on the inside she felt her heart swell with discontent. Roderich's grounds were beautiful, but sitting in a garden full of stuck-up people was never very fun. She would rather spend her afternoon wandering around the gardens, taking in the sight of the lovely rose bushes and willow trees.

As her mind wandered, the carriage came to a stop. Already, Lilly could hear the murmur of other people in the back. Looking out the window, the young girl let her hand take a piece of her short hair in between her fingers and begin to twirl it. Others were climbing out of carriages much more lavished then her own, decorated with ornaments of jewelry and chattering eagerly about the party that awaited them. How they could be so excited was a mystery to her.

"Come on, Lilly. It's starting." Vash called a little impatiently from the outside of the carriage. "Oh, right!" Lilly called back nervously, stepping out of the carriage and wincing at the harsh sun. Shielding her face with her arm, Lilly stared up at the large mansion in front of her. The Eldenstein's were always a very well off family. She was lucky she and her brother were good friend with them, no matter how much Vash protested otherwise.

Taking in a deep breath of the humid air, Lilly accompanied her brother into the mansion, to begin a day she was sure would be ridiculously boring.


End file.
